This invention relates to an arrangement for mounting a lamp or a headlight in an opening of a vehicle wall with an overlap between the lamp or the headlight and the border of the opening.
German Utility Model No. E 91 15 908.3 U1 and European Patent Specification No. 0 504 626 disclose the fastening of an indicator light adjacent to a headlight. In those references, the indicator light is retained in its installation position by a helical spring which is subjected to tensile loading. Fastening of an indicator light in a vehicle cavity which is not accessible from the outside is not possible using an arrangement of that type.
An arrangement for fastening a lamp or a headlight in a vehicle cavity which is not accessible from the outside is not known in the prior art. Consequently, if a lamp or a headlight is to be mounted in an opening in a vehicle wall in a conventional manner, then to provide a sealing surface or for design reasons, the opening must be smaller than the lamp or headlight. Furthermore, for design reasons, if the lamp is arranged in a vehicle cavity and it is necessary to provide a fastening arrangement projecting from the lamp by which the lamp is to be fastened to a second vehicle wall, it may be difficult to introduce the lamp with the fastening arrangement into the opening and then to fasten the lamp in the opening. This causes problems, in particular, if it is not possible to put the installer's hands into the vehicle cavity.